8 - Backstab Me and I'll Still Love You
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: The Ice Queen's Lover series. A drunken Vi goes stumbles into Jayce's lab and convinces the scientist into cheating on their respective partners.
A/n: Originally influence by Self Esteem by The Offspring and evolved into this. This is a future fic for the series and is the origin of Sander's (Jayce and Lissandra's son) half-sister, Jilly Merry (currently only has been seen on my DA, there's pics of both her and Sander on there). Story can probably be considered dubious consent.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Silence clung to the majority of Jayce's lab with the exception of the soft sounds of his tinkering at his work bench. The evening was drifting into night but it did not really bother him. He had no where to be the next day since Lissandra was busy with her kingdom and there was a very low possibility of city shattering disaster since Jinx was playing at the Institute. It was nice to just come home and work on his projects. He technically did not need to make money since his secret marriage to Lissandra but he had insisted to her that he wanted to keep working and she had approved.

A soft, all too familiar clatter coming from his front door made him sigh softly. He put down his tools and tiredly rubbed his eyes before looking at his clock. He shook his head slowly and ran a hand through his hair, avoiding the already grey flecking over his sideburns; lots of stress at a young age was aging his hair quicker than he liked. His mind flicked back to the time as he looked over to the entrance of his lab, frowning as he saw a very drunk Vi stumble his way. It was way too early for his best friend to be this drunk, she had work in the morning.

"Hey there, Loverboy." He heard her slur as he went back to work. He greeted her softly as he tried to focus. He hissed and cringed as she stumbled into his desk, almost knocking the delicate piece of machinery out of his hands. He sighed and took a calming breath as she leaned close to see what he was working on. He opened his mouth to reply when he suddenly stiffened with a gasp, words being cut off, as he felt Vi lick up the side of his throat. He jerked back, almost falling off his workstool as he stared at her in shock. He expected it to be one of her little jokes except he saw the all too familiar look of lust in her eyes.

"Vi, what are you doing?!" His voice squeaked more than he liked as he questioned her in confusion. She simply laughed softly and maneuvered around him so he was trapped on his seat leaning back against his desk. She simply flashed her eyes at him, pink bangs falling over her right eye as she smiled slowly at him.

"Well, my best friend with benefits' here all alone working hard all night and his little witch is nowhere to be found. He must be really lonely and I hate it when my friends are lonely." She placed her hands on his knees and slid her hands up his thighs before spreading his legs further. Jayce shifted uncomfortably under her touch and tried to pull back more. She was a lot stronger than him and could easily hurt him if he tried doing something she did not like; like trying to get away.

"Vi, I think you've had a bit too much. Why don't you head home, I'm sure Cait's worried." His words only made her frown angrily and huff.

"No. That's over, just watch! She ain't never wanting me back!" Jayce's heart sank, his two closest friends obviously had a fight but he doubted that they had actually broken up. He swallowed thickly, finding it hard to think as she rubbed her thumbs over two of Lissandra's marking scars on his inner thighs that were hidden under his pants. His mind was going misty with pleasure despite how he tried to fight it.

"V-vi, I'm sure it was j-just a small thing. S-she'll come around, she still loves you." He finally reassured shakily as he started to pant softly, her soft touches were making him hard and it was very uncomfortable on multiple levels, "Just wait, she'll call you tomorrow. First thing in the morning, apologizing and asking for you back."

"Well, maybe I don't want her back."

"I don't believe you."

"Funny. And we all thought you were the gullible idiot of the group." Jayce flinched, her words hurt because he knew all too well the truth behind her words. His positive outlook on the world did tend to make him gullible but it still hurt to hear from someone so close, "And so what if she wants me, I have wants as well. Like you." She leaned close, pressing their chests together as she nipped at his throat. He hissed and jerked back, hitting the sensitive part of his lower back into his desk.

"Vi, I'm married now. We can't do this anymore." His fingers flexed as he gripped his desk behind him, shivering as she licked where she nipped. The issue with having slept with someone for so many years is that they knew just where to touch.

"Why not, Loverboy? Lissy's a busy woman, can't possibly give you as much attention as you deserve." Her words came out in a purr as a surprised cry escaped Jayce upon feeling her hand in his pants. He hissed angrily and quickly grabbed her wrist in a steady grip.

"Vi, stop!" He snarled and forcefully shoved her away with a glare. She gasped, wide eyed, at him. She pouted angrily, the drunken blush on her cheeks worse with her irritation.

"What's your problem, Jay?! I'm just asking for a little fun to blow off steam." She growled softly, fingers flexing into fists.

"Married, remember?! This is not what we do anymore. We're both in committed relationships now, for once in our lives, and we can't just screw around because you're ticked off at Cait for throwing you out!"

"Fine! You don't want some of this, I'll just go find someone who does! We cops know the best clubs to get the best bang!" Her lip turned up in a sneer at him as she turned away and stumbled towards the door. Jayce's eyes grew wide in horror, protective instinct kicking in. He had to stop her but there was no physical stopping the powerhouse of a woman unless she wanted to.

"Lissandra, forgive me." He whispered for forgiveness and swallowed thickly, eyes snapping shut as he leaned his head back. He counted to three before jumping off the workstool and calling out, "Vi, wait!" He watched her stop in her wobbly tracks to listen to what he had to say. He took a deep breath, trying to fight the bile creeping up his throat.

"You win." That caught her attention, making her turn around and look at him questioningly, "One night, but then you go home and we never speak of this again if I live through it." Jayce felt sick and his chest hurt, he desperately hoped the magic keeping his heart from shattering into ice shards knew the difference between necessity and losing love.

"I knew you'd come around, Loverboy." Vi purred to him, prowling up to him and wrapping her arms around him, "Now this is a nice familiar feel. C'mon, Jay, let me see those pretty blue scars of yours." He stiffened and fought his churning stomach as her hands slipped down his sides to grab the hem of his shirt and drag it up, looking for the glowing blue scars Lissandra had clawed into his skin.

 _ **~*~I~*~**_

Vi awoke with an agonized groan as sunlight hit her in the eyes. She whined pitifully as the light aggravated the horrific hangover she had pounding into her head. He body felt oddly both stiff from the drinks and relaxed from a round of midnight fun. She groaned and rolled over, reaching for her girlfriend, unable to remember anything from the night before. She froze as she suddenly realized the material under her skin was not her girlfriend's usual silken sheets.

Despite the pain of her hangover, her horror made her eyes snap open. Fear and guilt rushed in on her as she saw the all too familiar bedroom of her, very married to a psychotic ice witch, male best friend. She jerked up into a sitting position, quickly pulling the sheets up to cover her exposed body. She felt sick as the guilt clawed at her heart while she slowly crawled off the bed with the sheet.

"Jay?" She called softly as she headed for his lab as she wrapped her sheet toga closer about her. She swallowed thickly when she did not hear him respond but could hear him working. She was trembling as she found him at his work bench. His back was to her with his shirt off, allowing her the full view of where Lissandra had clawed the Frostguard symbol into his lower back; telling just who he belonged to.

"Lo-!" She started to call him by her usual nickname for him but quickly stopped due to the situation she had woken up to, "Jayce?

"Get. Out." Vi flinched as his command was growled out in a voice he usually only saved for Viktor. Tears sprung to her eyes as she ignored him. She walked over to him and gently touched his shoulder, resulting in him flinching away angrily.

"Jay, I'm so sorry."

"That's great, Vi. Now get out of my lab."

"Please, can we talk about this?" Her voice was soft and hesitant, a sound that she had not heard from herself since the awkward night she had asked Caitlin out. She jerked back as he spun towards her with a glare that could have done more freezing damage than all of Freljord, the black crystal hanging around his neck glowing slightly as it burned at his chest with an icy touch.

"What's there to talk about, Vi?! How you pressured me into cheating on both Lissandra and Cait?!" Vi flinched, Jayce almost never got angry but was actually terrifying when he did.

"They'll understand, they'll forgive us, Jay. It was just a stupid mistake." She whispered, blinking back tears.

"Yes, Vi, because pregnant women are so forgiving when their husbands cheat on them!" Vi's eyes widened in shock as ten different emotions ran through her heart.

"Liss? Pregnant? How? Jayce, you can't have kids." She whispered softly in confusion. Her mind flashed to the possibility of Lissandra cheating on him, she was queen and could do whatever she wanted, but the idea quickly left. The ice witch was head over heels for the inventor and would never break his heart. So, how?

"I can now. Lissandra's magic fixed me when I drank the black ice potion." Happiness shot through Vi, everyone knew that Jayce loved kids and always wanted some even though he was sterile. Her happiness was quickly dashed as she suddenly remember what they had done the night before and that guilt came back tenfold. Her tears finally fell and she moved her head so her bangs hid her eyes from him.

"Oh god, J-jayce, I-I'm so sorry. What have I done?"

"Royally screwed my first and probably only marriage. There's a very real possibility that Liss is going to kill me." His eyes slipped closed as he tried to relax, "Now, would you please get dressed and leave? Cait called like I said she would, worried sick and wondering if I had seen you. I told her you crashed here and you were safe."

"D-did you tell her about-?"

"No, that's your job. I have my own relationship to deal with. Now please, Vi, just leave." The fell into silence as Vi nodded slowly and slinked back to his bedroom to get dressed as he went back to work.

* * *

~*~END~*~


End file.
